


'cause Fae are Dicks, duh

by bellexreve



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, brionac holder pidge au, fae think shiro is very attractive, it sounds way more suggestive than it really is, pidge exploits it, somehow lance gets in on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: “Who trades info for pictures of Shiro?”, Lance found himself asking, wondering if they had to worry about stalkers in addition to the monsters Pidge seemed to attract on a regular basis.“Fae”, Pidge stated, and okay, fair point.“Wouldn’t it be easier if you ask Shiro?”“Ask me what?”





	'cause Fae are Dicks, duh

**Author's Note:**

> this au is still so close to my heart even though I somehow can't make something more cohesive out of it so just take Shiro having to model

Lance was just coming back from a coffee run when he saw Pidge crouching in the hallway, leaning awkwardly against the wall while holding their phone. He let the half formed greeting die in his throat and instead closed the apartment door softly behind himself.

“Hey, watcha doing?”

Pidge startled at his quiet question and ducked back into the hallway. “Nothing!”

“Nothing?”, Lance repeated, deadpan, “With your phone in hand?”

Pidge seemed to consider keeping up the front, but gave an exasperated sigh instead. Rising from their crouch, they shuffled closer, away from the doorway. “I need pictures of Shiro to trade for info”, they explained, voice just above a whisper, careful to avoid the soldier hearing anything.

“Who trades info for pictures of Shiro?”, Lance found himself asking, wondering if they had to worry about stalkers in addition to the monsters Pidge seemed to attract on a regular basis.

“Fae”, Pidge stated, and okay, fair point.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you ask Shiro?”

“Ask me what?”

Both Pidge and Lance startled at Shiro’s question, heads flipping up to look at him. Shiro looked relaxed, albeit a bit confused, dressed in a washed out grey shirt and some loose fitting jeans. Pidge took a deep breath- probably to lie to him- but Lance beat her to it by explaining: “Pidge trades photos of you for Fae info.”

Lance got a (very, very painful) elbow to his ribs for his efforts. Shiro looked distinctively uncomfortable for a long moment, but seeing as Pidge didn’t protest, he seemed to believe Lance wasn’t joking. “Why would Fae accept photos in exchange for information? And what kind of Info is it, anyway?”, he finally asked, clearly trying to not focus on the question of what _kind_ of pictures of him were circulating.

“Because Fae are dicks, duh”, Pidge answered flippantly, waving her hands as if trying to wave Shiro’s concerns away. “And mostly what kind of creature went on a rampage that day.”

“And you need new ones because…?”, Shiro asked, slowly relaxing and leaning back against the doorframe. Lance couldn’t help but admire the almost unconscious way Shiro arranged himself to be as handsome as humanly possible- if he wasn’t before, that is.

“Because when a market is saturated with one product, you bring a new one into circulation”, Pidge replied, “Basic rules of economy, Shiro.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, no doubt asking himself what he got himself into when deciding to take Pidge under his wings, but Lance was still stuck on economy comment, so he couldn’t feel sorry for him at the moment.

“Hey Pidge, do you still have the pictures you traded?”

Both Pidge and Shiro looked at him with the ‘what’s he planning this time’ expression that everyone who knew Lance at some point adapted. It was reluctant (even though it was their endeavor in the first place), but Pidge answered: “Yeah, why?”

“Basic rules of economy”, Lance mimicked their earlier statement, “Better quality means better information.”

Shiro’s face slackened in appropriate horrification while Pidge’s eyes scrunched up in contemplation. “Continue”, they prodded.

“I’m thinking a little softer lightning and a nice couch. Maybe Hunk can rig me up one of those reflector thin-“

“I don’t like where this is going”, Shiro interrupted, looking _slightly_ panicked.

“Oh, come on, there’s nothing to be scared of! You won’t even have to take your shirt off! “, Lance assured, before adding, “Well, _maybe_ unbutton it…”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, the photoshoot Lance half-jokingly suggested didn’t happen for another two months. By then, there was a little register added to their address book detailing which contact was in possession of which picture (and boy did Lance have a _blast_ entitling those- _woke up like this_ seemed to be a fan favourite).

The problem with that just was that they hid a real roadblock in one of the cases and the one Fae that could hopefully point them in the right direction already had all the current photos.

Now, Lance knew that not everyone was fine with being in the middle of attention, especially like this- spread out over the couch, dress shirt unbuttoned and being surrounded by people holding lights and cameras. Hunk had once commented that it made him nervous when more than just a simple shot was necessary- especially when Lance was the one taking the photo, because it had to exactly capture the pure _goodness_ that was Hunk and apparently something about the way Lance focused on him through the lens was creepy (Lance didn’t question Hunk, Lance loved Hunk and Lance would continue to take picture of him until he physically couldn’t anymore).

Shiro was looking a little nauseous as he watched Pidge fix one of the lamps in the right position, Lance assemble his semi-professional camera and Keith close the blinds on all the windows, so Lance made it his mission to ramble as much as possible to take the edge of. He started telling Shiro about how his little sister almost destroyed his very first camera and about that time some douche tried to start a fight when he thought Lance was photographing his girlfriend and about all those beautiful shots he had taken when Hunk wasn’t looking (because the truth was, the camera loved Hunk).

Shiro slowly relaxed back into the cushion, the tenseness slowly dissipating as he hummed at the appropriate places in the conversation. When everything was arranged to their liking, Lance took a quick shot of Keith “ _to test it out_ ” (but really, just to rile him up) and suddenly the tenseness was back.

“I still don’t like where this is going…”, Shiro commented, although at this point he should know that it was inevitable.

Lance waved his concerns off flippantly. “It’s not like you’re auditioning for porn, so relax! Just take all the time you need.”

Somewhere behind he could hear Pidge mutter something along the lines of “ _wrong thing to say_ ”, but he elected to ignore it. Instead he lifted the camera to his face and focused of Shiro.

The thing was, although no one would expect it, Lance could be patient. He could wait for things to happen, even if he started fiddling with his keychain or pencil or his sisters' hair ties.  
Now he didn't fidget, only watched through the lens as Shiro slowly arranged himself, held perfectly still until the soldier leaned a bit more to the right, got more used to the circumstances.  
Keith and Pidge were both silent, and although Lance couldn't see them, he heard the rustle of clothes and Shiro turned his head a bit to look at them.  
The movement bared just a bit more of his throat and his eyelashes threw the faintest of shadows onto his cheeks, making him look almost soft,  even though everyone could see that he was anything but.  
Lance held his breath and took the shot.


End file.
